


Goodbye

by Dominatrix



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, William's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Darcy hated saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

William Darcy hated saying goodbye.

Lizzie had first noticed when they were talking on the phone. He was at some meeting in Chicago and she was still home, missing him like hell. "Okay, then. I'll see you on friday. Can't wait to have you back." She can hear him smile and pictures the small movement of his lips only to recognise she wants him back right now and not in three days. "Me too. I miss you."  
"Alright. I'll have to go. Shopping with Lydia."  
"Have fun."  
"We will. At least she will. Bye." She doesn't hear a single sound from him, only the click when he ends the call. Lizzie frowns shortly but only shugs her shoulders at it. Maybe there was a problem with his phone. Probably.

It had continued this way. He had never said goodbye, not when they were on the phone and not seeing each other for days, he even left her without goodbye when he was leaving to go to work. One morning she stops him short while he has already opened the door.  
"Why do you never say goodbye?"  
Something in his face, in the way he looks at her, changes, though she doesn't quite know what it is.  
"It's nothing" he brushes her off, but she feels there is something she needs to know to understand him.  
"Will, please. Tell me." She stands up from the table and comes over to him, closing the door and looking at him with an observant look in her eyes.  
He swallows hard.

"I have always hated saying goodbye because...I believe that people only disappear when you say goodbye."  
"Why do you think this?" The way he crumbles in front of her causes her pain, and she has to clench her teeth to stay strong. Her hands caress his upper arms, they slowly run over the fabric of his suit while she waits for him to find the words he's looking for.  
"My father..." He clears his throat because he knows his voice might be breaking. It had been seventeen years now, but it was still there. Lizzie doesn't say a single word. She just stands in front of him and waits for him to be ready to tell her. Nothing else would work right now.  
"I said goodbye to him before I went to school. When I came back he was gone. He never returned. I don't even know if he's alive right now." He says the last thing with a small laugh in his voice but Lizzie sees the anguish in his eyes and the way every inch of his body screams for comfort. She pulls him into her arms faster than she can even form a thought.

"I'm so, so sorry, Will" she whispers in his ear before he kisses her temple. She feels his hands lying heavy on her hips for a second before he replies the embrace and snuggles up against her. Right now he's not William Darcy, one of the most intelligent men she knows, the young but successful manager of Pemberley Digital. Right now he's just Will, the Will she loves and tries to understand, the Will that got left behind by his father.  
"But I promise I will always be there when you come back to me. I swear."  
When she draws back a bit she sees vulnerability in his gaze and she feels as if she had never been closer to him than she is right now.  
"Thank you" he mumbles, his voice is barely more than a sigh.  
"You're welcome" she replies and kisses him softly.  
"I have to leave now." It sounds puzzled when he says it, as if he would have spent the last minutes in a different world. Lizzie knows he has.  
"Okay. Bye."  
His lips twitch shortly. She doesn't believe it, but it's a start.

"Bye. See you later?" It's a question, not a statement. He still thinks she won't be there when he returns. They both know it will take a long time for him to lose this fear.  
"I'll be here." She kisses him again before she door closes behind him.

William Darcy hated saying goodbye.  
But now, with Lizzie, he started to notice that goodbyes weren't always for ever.


End file.
